This invention relates to mechanical volume correctors for gas meters and, more particularly, to a calibration system for such a corrector.
It is conventional to provide a larger capacity gas meter with a correcting mechanism for continuously correcting volumetric flow measured by the meter to standard conditions of temperature and pressure. Considering the high cost of gas, it has become increasingly important that the correcting mechanism be properly calibrated. Unfortunately, with most mechanical correctors now available, service and calibration procedures are tedious and time consuming.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a calibration system for a mechanical gas volume corrector which is simple to use and which minimizes the time required to calibrate the corrector.